Enticement
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Set in the 3rd season. Juudai has taken a back seat to Haou for some time now, and has come to terms with himself on how he feels about it. Will he decide to completely give in since he has no choice? HaouxJuudai for my sis Angel Duelist 153


**A/N: Well, probably not my best work, but I will try not to make it too OOC. I haven't seen the Japanese episodes for season three (just for season one so far), but I did look it up on Janime and I asked around. So it's not like I'm rushing in completely ignorant. I gathered as much information as I could find. **

**Also, since something like this would require meticulous care to develop from the beginning and lots of time, I decided to incorporate the literary technique En Medias Res--Latin for "In the middle of things." So I'm not starting from the beginning, but rather entering the middle of the action when some of it has already developed. I prefer to do this anyway. If you have a problem or a pet peeve with this sort of thing, I understand why, just know that I have thought this out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX. This fic is dedicated to my sis, Angel.**

* * *

How could one not be know himself? This was a question that rang perpetually through Juudai's mind. It was almost as if he had never known that he'd possessed so much power. Well, perhaps he'd always been aware of his dark side, he'd just never liked to admit it. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to heroes. They could protect him from his dark half. Yet now…he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be protected anymore. Not only did Haou have more say in his actions and not only was Haou in control, but he also seemed to know what was right for Juudai. That was how it seemed, anyway.

It wasn't like Juudai had had no say at all. Many a time in the past, he found himself almost even arguing with the other side of him. However, at this point, he could no longer argue. Haou had won him over with promises and assurances of the future. It never had seemed quite right, but he really hadn't known how to turn the offers down. It wasn't like he had been selfish and they had been too good to pass up, it just seemed like fate had offered him no other choice. Of course, he knew this wasn't true; perhaps he was only fooling himself because he wanted to believe he had no other choice. Perhaps, deep down inside, Haou made him want what he had to offer. It was an irresistible lure of human nature that could not be ignored.

Juudai had never liked to think that he was weak to the offer of power. Yet, there he was, giving in to Haou and the darkness…and for what? Just a chance at a higher position? Maybe even some respect? No, that could not be the whole story. It was far deeper than that. Which led Juudai to the second question lingering in his mind…

How could one love himself?

The very idea of this disgusted him and disturbed him. Yet there was some charm about Haou that intrigued him to no end, some assertiveness that drew him in. Maybe Haou wasn't the most subtle about his schemes, yet he'd never seemed to be wrong. Not to say that his ideas were virtuous, but he'd always been right about how things would work. None of his actions had led to failure. Was that what Juudai secretly feared the most? No, it wasn't quite that. So, what made him listen to Haou? He wasn't really sure.

As he sat in the depths of his mind, pondering these things, he felt the ever too familiar strength inside him, rising up, begging to be released. He shook his head a bit, trying to clear himself of it before Haou brought up another incomprehensible idea of his. He might be a part of Juudai, but he was also like a separate entity in himself. It was almost as though there were two spirits inside Juudai's body, yet they completed each other to make up one soul.

What made him believe that they were like two different spirits wasn't the sharp contrast in values. Rather, it was the fact that he sometimes saw Haou in front of him. It might have only been in his mind; however, he knew what he saw. And sometimes, Haou talked with him as though he were a separate being. Juudai wondered if he were going crazy for believing this.

Yet there it was again. Haou desperately wanted to share something with him, and no more suppressing his dark half was going to do. He was going to talk to Juudai whether or not he liked it. One, after all, could not hold his ideas back from himself.

"Why have you been resisting me these past few days?" The familiar voice echoed through his head, "Have you been afraid?"

Juudai shook his head, trying not to look at the shadowy form in front of him. "No…I need some time to think."

Silence answered him for a moment. Then: "You are trying to resist your own wants. Why hold back any longer?"

"I don't want to put my friends in danger anymore," Juudai answered, sorrow washing over him.

"Your soul is darkening again," Haou mused, "And besides, your friends have already been hurt. You can't go back. You did it to them, and they won't forgive you."

Juudai hung his head, beginning to tremble again. He hated it whenever Haou brought this point up. It was almost as if he didn't even care. "Why did I have to do that?" He whispered, "Why did this all have to happen?"

Haou didn't answer this question. Yet he did not depart from Juudai's mind either. "Don't think about it anymore," He finally told him, "You have a goal to accomplish. Your friends would only be a hindrance."

Juudai tried not to listen to these words yet again. However, he felt himself caving in. Anything to get rid of the ache and the loneliness. He and Haou had a common bond and a common problem--they had no one they could trust nor turn to. No one could be trusted. Haou had never directly said this, but Juudai could feel his mistrust since he was a part of him. Haou hardly trusted Juudai yet…he did and that was one of the reasons why he had Juudai help him.

"Maybe you don't know what it's like to have friends," Juudai brought it up for the first time, a little bit nervous about it.

Haou stepped out of the shadows, frowing. Juudai found himself looking in a mirror image, except his reflection had amber eyes. "I don't need them. I told you that they are a hindrance."

"But they can help you achieve your goal!" Juudai insisted, "They always helped me out."

"But haven't they abandoned you and died cursing your very name?" Haou queried, glaring at Juudai with bitter eyes, "Let me ask you, where are your friends now? They don't care. They won't help you. You can only help yourself, and the only way to survive in this world is to be the best and beat everyone around you! You have to be the strongest. You have to be the most powerful. You already possess many gifts. So why not use them to gain your rightful place as the best?"

"Because it's not right…." Juudai faltered, "I never did that because I only dueled for fun."

Haou scoffed at this. "Dueling is not for fun. It's about crushing your opponents in order to gain power. What naïveté! When will you ever learn?"

"Are you…" Juudai paused a moment, before continuing, "…scared?"

Haou showed no emotion to the question. He just looked at Juudai with a blank stare. "Of course not."

"Then why do you keep everyone at such a distance?" Juudai asked.

"I don't believe in letting anyone in," Haou replied.

"Then why do you let me in?" Juudai asked, puzzled.

Haou sent him another bitter glare, "Because you are me."

Juudai said nothing to this, only took a cautious step closer to him. "You know, don't you?" He whispered, his eyes dropping from Haou's, "And you don't want to admit it…"

Haou didn't reply. He wasn't angry about it, but he didn't seem to be moved by Juudai's compassion either. In fact, he seemed a bit skeptical of it. Juudai chose to ignore it, only dared to step close enough for their toes to touch.

"You know how I've despaired these last few months," He murmured, "You're the only one who shares my pain and understands." He stopped before he could admit that Haou was the only one he could trust. However, Haou already knew.

Juudai slowly brought his eyes from his feet back to Haou's. They still seemed empty and unfeeling, yet there was a twinge of uncertainty lingering inside him. Juudai felt his ache. And Haou felt Juudai's fear.

Although he showed no compassion, Haou made no move to step back either. Maybe he knew that Juudai felt strongly about him. Maybe he knew that his attitude and success was admirable. He did not rebuke Juudai, neither did he encourage him. He simply remained stone still.

Tentatively, Juudai reached out. How he longed to feel the warmth of a human touch again! How he longed for companionship and love from a friend! Yet they were all gone, and now he had no one else to turn to. Ironically, the very being that had done away with his friends had become his salvation and hope--his greatest love.

Feeling a bit silly over loving a part of himself, he tried to recoil. Yet Haou stopped him with a mere flick of his wrist, grasping his arm firmly. The contact caused Juudai to startle a bit, for Haou was not one to do such a thing. Fear filled his chocolate brown eyes as Haou drew him nearer, forcing him to look into his face.

"Don't try to resist it," Haou hissed, still gripping his arm, "I may be a part of you, but I am not you either. You know who I am. You've known for a long time, and I've known you for a long time, too. Longer than you've known me. Don't think that I am not in touch with your emotions. Do you honestly believe that I could go all that time without knowing? Then why do you try to deny it and hide it from me? You cannot run from it, neither can you hide. So why do you hesitate to admit it openly to me? We cannot do anything on our own…I need you to stop throwing a pity party and let me duel! But I haven't been able to duel quite as strongly as usual, since you've been holding me back by your constant moping. Pull yourself together."

Juudai hung his head. "You know why I've been so sorrowful."

"It's been too long to still be depressed over your friends. You need to get over it and accept it. As for the other problem…unless you admit it to me, you won't get any better and we'll get nowhere. Don't you want to be the next Duel King?"

Juudai nodded, his eyes now on his feet again. In response to this, Haou took a hold of his chin and forced him to make eye contact. Juudai let out a little gasp, seeing the resolute fire burning in Haou's eyes.

"You know I can help you accomplish your goal. All you have to do is relax and let me handle things for you."

Silence reigned once more as chocolate brown blended with amber yellow. Haou's hand remained on Juudai's cheek. He said nothing, neither did his expression change. His face remained emotionless as he leaned over and brushed his lips against Juudai's, causing the latter to emit a small gasp.

As he fondled Juudai's cheek, his eyes gleamed a bit more, though his face was still set in a scowl. "You don't need them…you have me."

Juudai nodded slowly, as though in a daze. His eyes remained locked with Haou's as he leaned in for another kiss. "So you feel the same?"

Haou's lips flickered into a small, cold smirk momentarily. "Not necessarily. But you're mine."

Juudai felt it strange to be suddenly engulfed in his counterpart's arms. It most certainly was the quaintest thing he'd ever had happen to him. However, he didn't try to resist it. He only kissed Haou again, then tucked his head under Haou's chin.

"We'll make sure to conquer all," Haou whispered in a bloodthirsty tone, clutching the trembling Juudai closer, "And I promise that you will be regarded as the Duel King. You just have to surrender yourself to me. You have nothing else to live for, after all. Everything that you once treasured has been stripped from you. So are you really up for the challenge?"

Juudai understood that Haou wanted him to give in to the darkness already rising within his heart. As much as he'd resisted before, as long as he'd fought it off, it had done little good. The allure for power was too tempting. He could no longer resist at all. Even though Haou was already technically in control, he needed Juudai to give up all in order to thrive. Juudai's brain told him no, yet his heart said otherwise.

He lifted his head, his brown, shaggy hair falling into his eyes. The one word answer that would change his life, and possibly the entire world, escaped his lips.

"Yes."

"That's what I thought," Haou murmured, capturing Juudai's mouth in a kiss. They kissed feverishly for a moment, then, Haou told him, between instances of slipping his tongue inside Juudai's mouth, "You just keep from interfering from now on. I have control over all of you. And I promise to make you great. You lost what was most precious to you to show you what you really wanted…power."

Juudai failed to respond as he fell limp from weakness in Haou's arms. The boy gripped Haou's jacket, his fingers digging deep into the fabric. His forehead dropped against the other's shoulder as he looked over it into the darkness that surrounded him. It was true. There was no escaping his fate anymore. At the very least, he could gain some good from it. And Haou would be there with him no matter what happened. He was the only one Juudai could truly depend on.

* * *

**A/N: Argh. That was stupid. Oh well. I did it for Angel. I hope she liked it. -.-;**


End file.
